


Uneventful Swimming Lesson

by Storyflight



Series: RanPoe Week 2019 [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Ozaki Kouyou/Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nonbinary Character, Other, Ranpoe Week 2019, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Sweetclover’s excitement dwindled. “Oh...that” he looked down at the water before glancing back at Ravendream. “Do I have to?”“You said you wanted to learn how to swim!”“Maybe I changed my mind”“If you did, then there’s no point in me staying, I can go”“W-Wait! No” Sweetclover quickly blocked them from the stepping stones. “Okay! I’ll get in! Sorry…”---Ravendream tries to teach Sweetclover how to swim---Day 5: Stay / Leave





	Uneventful Swimming Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> "Why is Kouyou named Bloodyblossom?"  
What do you expect from Shadowclan, to be honest? Also, it fits her.
> 
> I will make a separate work of the whole allegiances of the Bungou Stray Warrior cats at some point...I need to fix some warrior names and we should be good *^*
> 
> Sunningrocks belong to Thunderlcan but it's a parking lot now.
> 
> \--
> 
> Sweetclover (Ranpo): Grey tabby with bold emerald eyes
> 
> Ravendream (Poe): Pure Black fluffy Tom
> 
> Snowspirit (Tanizaki): Orange and white tom
> 
> Wolfstar (Fukuzawa): Very large Grey Tom
> 
> Butterflywish (Yosano): Grey she-cat with black paws, tail and ears
> 
> Bloodyblossom (Kouyou): Gorgeous red she-cat with long claws

Nighttime is being wasted. The longer Ravendream waits, the more doubtful they felt. Way to go, medicine cat, trusting a warrior from a different clan to meet with you.

They sat on top of the sunningrocks and stared down at the grass beneath them. Dark green because of the water, then there are bits of lighter blades of glass that they would love to pick out for the fun of it.

“I shouldn’t have asked him to come by. He’s not going to—“

“Hey!” A loud yowl and small thud came from behind Ravendream. They began to flail, paws waving everywhere and stumbling down into the soft grass they were inspecting.

They were fine, no injuries or sudden twists. Although they were ticked from what happened.

“Sweetclover….”

“Sorry I’m late” he purred. The soft look in his green eyes made them instantly forgive him. Who could ever say no with such a look? “It’s hard to get through with Snowspirit as a guard”

“Isn’t he one of the best guards in Thunderclan?”

“Yeah” Sweetclover hopped off the Sunningrocks and flicked his tail at the medicine cat, “It sometimes feels like there are multiples of him in each corner of the camp”

“That’s an interesting way to put it. You’re a weird tom” Ravendream stood back up on their paws with their pelt messy from the fall. They have no intention of fixing it at the moment.

“You like it”

“And hedgehogs fly”

Sweetclover flicked his ears and circled them like a curious kit. They grew embarrassed, why was this necessary? He must know that they enjoy looking at him.

_ He’s a handsome Tom, yet he can be cute at the same time. _

Ravendream flicked their tail tip.

_ I shouldn’t be thinking about another cat like that. _

“Soooooooo?"

"Sooooo?

"Are you going to teach me how to swim? Or am I going to keep circling you?"

“Of course. The water is pretty cold, will you be okay? I do not want you to grow sick…”

“I have a medicine cat with me, so I’m sure I will be just fine~”

Ravendream felt their ears grow hot.

“J-Just...settle in the water first. The first thing you need to do is at least be comfortable with the water in your pelt”

Sweetclover’s excitement dwindled. “Oh...that” he looked down at the water before glancing back at Ravendream. “Do I have to?”

“You said you wanted to learn how to swim!”

“Maybe I changed my mind”

“If you did, then there’s no point in me staying, I can go”

“W-Wait! No” Sweetclover quickly blocked them from the stepping stones. “Okay! I’ll get in! Sorry…”

Ravendream blinked. He sounded so distraught with the thought of them leaving so soon. “Alright, I’ll be right here. Remember, the water is still and shallow, you should be able to stand”

Sweetclover was a bit smaller than most cats, but this should not be a problem. When this territory belonged to Riverclan, they used the small river to practice their swimming techniques.

He carefully stretched one paw into the cool water. His tail shuddered and remained still for a couple of heartbeats. Finally, he fell deeper into the river and settled inside.

“U-Ugh…”

“There you go!” A purr rumbled in their throat, “Now, simply relax…”

“Relax? Why don’t I start swimming?!”

Ravendream laid flat on their belly, paws barely touching the water and focusing on Sweetclover. “ Going in and being uncomfortable about the water would be the worst! Do you go hunting without being comfortable with the hunter’s crouch? Or learn battle techniques without not knowing how to balance? I could go on,  _ Sweetie” _

Sweetclover’s eyes narrowed from the sudden nickname. He did not seem indifferent about the change. Matter of fact, he might be fond of it. 

He scoffed and stopped speaking. The silence between the two felt relaxing to Ravendream. They peacefully watched the Thunderclan warrior feel at ease with the water, part of them wished that they joined in.

_ I rather not, he might play some trick. It would not be anything rude, but he’s a playful Tom and would want to play games. I...would not mind that, if I’m honest with myself. _

But resting on the grass and watching Sweetclover wasn’t bad. He was looking at everything else but them. He was looking out in Riverclan territory, the reeds, the water, the sky, twitched his ear and opened his jaws to yawn at one point.

He flickered his gaze to Ravendream, that’s when their heart stopped. They had their head resting on their paws and gazing at him longingly. Ravendream quickly raised their head and blinked. Did he notice? Was he going to ask about it? Would it be water under the log path?

“What’s with you?”

“...Nothing”

“Whatever, how long do I have to sit in here? Can I do something else?”

“Well, when Rookflight taught me, we simply sat in the water and tried to relax. Not all cats like water, then some can be dry-pawed. So we spend a day or two sitting in—“

“Boring” he leapt out of the river and had specks of water sprinkle on the medicine cat.

“Hey!”

“I said I wanted to swim!" He shook his fur and began to groom himself "Are we really going to spend a whole moon doing this?”

Ravendream raised their ears. “If that’s what you want. I can spend more time with you"

_I shouldn't have said that._

There was a hidden message in their answer. A part of them wishes that he believes that it was a harmless joke, but wants him to understand what they meant.

“You should be lucky I like hanging out with you” he joked and made his way up on the sunningrocks.

“We cannot do this forever, I’m a medicine cat and you’re a warrior...from different clans!”

Sweetclover had an unreadable expression. “Who are we? Butterflywish and Bloodyblossom?! I don’t think so…”

“Wait—“

Butterflywish was his medicine cat, Bloodyblossom was a fierce warrior from Shadowclan. Why would he clump those two together like that? It was out of the blue.

“Butterflywish is  _ interested  _ in another cat? But she’s a medicine cat!”

“You medicine cats can have feelings too, right? It happens, and sometimes feelings develop with cats from other clans”

“And you’re not upset about that?” That was Sweetclover’s best friend! Wouldn’t he be furious about her breaking the code?!

“That would be hypocritical of me. Now, you should head back to your camp”

“You—“

"Ravendream! Please leave!!" He hissed, "Or else someone will see you!"

Ravendream shut their jaws and hurried down the stepping stones. They went through swiftly, not slipping on their paws and did not look below them.

Sweetclover waved his tail goodbye to them. Ravendream flicked one ear, then left. 

They had a desire to stay longer.

——

“I saw them”

“Are they here right now” The she-cat's voice was soft and worrisome.

“No, last night. By the sunningrocks...I would never expect Sweetclover to fall for another cat...in a different clan...and a medicine cat!”

Bloodyblossom snorted, “I feel the same way if I am honest with you”

Butterflywish flicked her black tail on the Shadowclan warrior’s back playfully. “You’re so sweet, I love that about you”

Bloodyblossom purred fondly. “Thank you for flattering me. Although, would you think that their relationship would be like ours…? Not to mention, Wolfstar would be furious...I shouldn't be saying all of this, I am sorry”

“It’s alright love, I am willing to help you through this. Maybe you should try and talk to Sweetclover, you two are as close as littermates”

“Maybe I will, same with Ravendream. We are both medicine cats” She pressed her muzzle against Bloodyblossom’s. “I love you…”


End file.
